Mr Sunflower
by pen's outburst
Summary: For sora-hime's birthday. Tsuna never thought that he could find another kid that can tire him more than Lambo and I-pin, but he did. He never thought that it would come in a form of an eight years old clad in clothes that puts Cinderella's gown into shame, but it did. "What are you?" "Huh?" "You're a 'huh? what kind of creature is that?"


**Title:** Mr. Sunflower

**Type:** one - shot, w/ OC

**Anime:** katekyoshi hitman reborn!

**Dedication:** to my sora-hime's birthday!(ookami sora-chan27)

**Disclaimer:** KHR was not, is not and will never be mine! Wake up guys.

* * *

"Porcupine!"

"No"

"Hedgedog!"

"No"

Tsuna sighed for the seventh time that morning. He silently asked himself how did he end up in his current predicament as he watched the small child in front of him struggle to come up of another creature that Tsuna could possibly be. Apparently, the little girl did not see him as a human being.

Sad life.

It has been roughly three hours since Reborn threw him out of his own house and stumbled upon the little girl. Apparently, his home tutor got an important letter that made the hitman frown in what Tsuna can recognize as worry. It was the first time that he has seen such strong and genuine expression on the usual stoic and sadistic Reborn. He was openly gaping in shock that he hadn't realized that he was already thrown out of his front door with a note attached on his forehead telling him to gather his guardians.

Not anymore bothering to ponder upon the sudden request, he immediately set out to Yamamoto who lives just a few block away when a pink clad girl stopped him from his errand.

"umm… oujo-san.." Tsuna said, somehow, he cannot bring himself to talk causally and ask the little girl to step aside and let him pass. Well, who could blame him? The girl looked like one of those girls that nursery children want to imitate. The little girl stood in front of him has some of her length dark hair in an intricate braid on top of her head while the others are left to decorate her back, its curled tip went just below her small shoulder. Her small body clad in an elegant light-almost-white-pink gown that made Tsuna wonder if he was still in the Japan and in the same era making him experience a brief moment of panic, but a quick look at the usual deserted and gloomy park of Namimori made him mentally sigh with relief. He likes the present, thank you very much.

Looking back at the girl in front of him, Tsuna realized that the only thing missing in the little girls outfit was a tiara and she could very well say that she's a princess. She's even wearing white gloves!

"Umm.. oj- umm.. little girl, are you lo-" before Tsuna could even finish his question, a small but firm 'voice interrupted him.

"What are you?"

Taken off guard of the princess kid's question, Tsuna wasn't able to answer except for a small "Huh?"

"You're a 'huh'? What type of creature is that?" Tsuna sweat dropped. Dealing with kids have never been his forte… along with most things.

"No no! Im not a 'huh'! I'm a hu-!"

"Oh! I know! You're a pine tree! Since you have a spiky head!"

"No! I'm -"

Ignoring the lads protest, the little girl smiled like she was discovering something new before her mouth form cute 'o' and realization colored her facial expression "Oh! Forgive me rudeness. I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am called "Mae" by my peers; please feel free to do as well. I'm in my eighth summer. Pleased to be your acquaintance!" a gentle curtsy immediately followed her introduction.

'_uh.. maybe I should check the calendar, just to be safe.. and eighth what?'_

Before Tsuna could even start to (try to) comment at the 'introduction' of the girl – 'Mae', Tsuna silently reminded himself -, He was already swept into a conversation that includes the possibility of him being something other than what he really is, just because of his said-to-be weird hair.

* * *

And so.. three hours later and the duo have resigned to sit at empty swings at the park. Glancing at Mae again, he took note that she wasn't wearing any kind of footwear. With her outfit, he was surprised not to see anything more than a glass slipper.

"I know! You're sunflower!"

"Why aren't you wearing your shoes?" Tsuna inquired just as Mae finished her declaration, making the little girl let out a little squeal of excitement.

"YOU DIDN"T DENY IT!"

Tsuna was stunned. Never in those three hours of weird conversation has he heard Mae raise her voice above what she used during her first question. It was like the girl was really raised as a royalty or part of nobility. Mae seems to also realize this for a surprise gasp soon followed her outburst.

"My deepe- I'm sorry Mr. Sunflower! I didn't mean to rais- yell at you like that! I just came out" Mae said, her voice getting softer and softer until she was only mumbling beneath her breath. Tsuna, though amused by the princess-like eight years old, decided to be a little gentleman and changed the subject. Crying girls, though she's a kid, are just not his forte..one of the many.

"It's okay! It's okay! So… not the it doesn't look good but why are you wearing a gown kid?"

"That's rude Mr. Sunflower!"

'_why did become a flower?'_

"Mae is not a kid! I'm already in my-"

"Yeah yeah. Eighth winter or something"

"It's Summer! Mae is born in summer!"

'_Same difference'_

Tsuna sighed. They are getting nowhere and the sun is already half-way towards sunset. Speaking of sunsets, why does he feel like he was forgetting something?

"So… aren't you going to answer my question?"

"What question?" Mae ask innocently, a little to innocent for Tsuna's liking

'_SHE'S MAKING FUN OF ME, ISNT SHE?!'_ (You only realized that now?)

"uh.. you know about the gown and things"

This time, a genuine confused look graced Mae's face "Gown? I'm just wearing my house clothes."

Tsuna sweatdropped. If this is her home clothes, then he cannot imagine her not-home clothes.. whatever they are.

"Is that why you aren't wearing your slippers?" Tsuna asked, pointing at her dust and dirt covered bare feet. Mae followed the lad's gaze before kicking off the ground and started swinging.

"Nope. I took them off and threw them at the river." Mae answered gleefully, making Tsuna sweatdropped at his companion's weirdness.

"Why would you do that?"

Mae suddenly stopped swinging and looked at the person she dubbed as 'Mr. Sunflower', before her small lips lift up to what Tsuna can recognize as a teasing smirk.

'_How can an eight years old do that kind of smirk!'_

Before Tsuna comment, Mae was already in front of his face and busy pulling his cheeks. "Is Mr. Sunflower worried about Mae's sandal? Don't worry! Mae is fine without them!" She cooed, stretching hi cheeks at every other word.

'_why do I feel like I'm being treated like a child instead of her?' _Tsuna grumbled in his thoughts.

"Shap eet!" Mae let out a small laugh before stepping back and twirling in her toes, an happy expression on her face. '_She's a sadist!' _He thought. Tsuna, who was currently nursing his slightly bruised cheeks, noticed that the little sly brat' hair has seems to change color under the sunlight, making her dark hair into a brunette a shade or two darker than his. A small gasp broke Tsuna out of his thoughts. Looking at the now-brunette girl, he noticed that she has stopped her twirling and a panic expression replaced her amused one.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Tsuna ask, slowly approaching the child. "It's Sunset!" Mae exclaimed and indeed it was. Tsuna, confused about the girl's behavior asked "Yeah, umm.. so?" '_She's not going to go werewolf to me now, is she? EEEIII! I don't wanna die!'_

"I still have to find my uncle!" Mae cried, she was already half towards the park entrance when she suddenly stop and turned towards the still stiff-frozen Tsuna.

"Oh! Thank you for keeping me company, Mr. Sunflower! I hope you have a good night!" With a yet another curtsy, Mae left her new friend in search of her so-called uncle.

'_She has an uncle? I never heard to their family, should have been easy to spot them with their extravagant clothes' _Tsuna was about to trudge his way home when he finally remembered the reason why he went out – or rather _was out_ – in the first place.

"EEEEIIII! I FORGOT TO CALL YAMAMOTO AND THE OTHERS!"

* * *

"Tsuna sure is late" Yamamoto said, peeking out the window for any signs of their MIA boss. He and the other guardian have already gathered in the Sawada household per request of the Reborn, though they have no idea what was the occasion. The only one missing was Tsuna.

"Lucky Tsuna! Lambo wants to play outside at night too!" Yamamoto laughed at the lightning guardian's reasoning. "Why don't you just play with Sasagawa-sempai or with Chrome-chan, Lambo-kun?" he said before settling in a nearby couch.

Lambo, desperate to go and play, looked at his two options, an overly enthusiastic man or an overly silent and gloomy girl. "er.. I'll play with I-pin!" He exclaimed before scurrying to away from the living room, leaving a confused Yamamoto behind.

"What happened?" He mused.

Gokudera, who have been pacing the living room since the sun has set, looked at the clock uneasily before switching his attention to the calm arcobaleno. "Reborn-san! Shouldn't we be looking for Juudaime now? It's been hours since the sun set and he's still not here!" He exclaimed, getting the attention of the five other guardians in the room. Reborn took another sip of his earl grey tea, making the guardians sweatdropped.

"Tsuna will come, besides, it's a pain to have all of you tonight" He replied before jumping down his seat and make his way to the kitchen. "Mama! Can I have a refill?"

"But Hibari isn't even here!"

"Oh! I saw him awhile ago upstairs!"

"Why didn't you say anything Baseball-idiot! We didn't know what he can be doing there now!"

"But you didn't as-"

"Whatever. C'mon!" As if on cue, the moment Gokudera started dragging Yamamoto towards the stairs with the two other guardian behind them, the sound of the front door opening made them stop.

"Tsuna!"

"TSUNA! YOU'RE LATE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Juudaime!"

"Boss"

Greetings of relief flooded Tsuna's ears. He has been running around the town looking for his guardians only to find them already at his house.

'_If only I went home earlier' _He thought before his knees buckled underneath him.

"I'm so tir- AAHH!" before he could even finish his statement, a sharp pain exploded at the back of his head, sending him toppling further into the house.

"Are you okay Juudaime?"

"Wha-"

"Now that we're complete, we can now begin. Go the living room."

'_How did he even end up behind me?'_

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Tsuna" The usual sadistic cheer evident in Reborn's voice, making the young boss shiver.

"EEIIII! Y-yes?" Tsuna has never liked that tone that reborn use.

"Go fetch us tea."

"I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!"

"-an tell Hibari upstairs that we are starting"

"H-h-h-h-hibari-san?"

A hand on his shoulder made Tsuna jump in shock. "Don't worry Juudaime! I'll escort you to make sure Hibari doesn't do anything." Gokudera said, his free hand clenched into a fist while his eyes shine with unrivaled determination. Seeing the look on Tsuna's face made Yamamoto laugh in amusement

'_I'm actually more afraid of what you'll do'_ Tsuna thought miserably as he trudged upstairs with his two guardians.

* * *

Tsuna hesitantly knocked on his bedroom door. '_This is so weird'_ he thought. "Ano… Hibari-san, Reborn wanted to let you know that we're starting.." '_Whatever we're supposed to start' _He thought.

No answer.

Tsuna tried to knock louder. '_why do I have to knock on my own bedroom?' "_Hibari-san!_"_

A loud thud soon was heard at the other side of the door, making Gokudera and Yamamoto tense in anticipation.

"Juudaime, I think it's better if you step back a bit."

"Huh?"

The door suddenly opened, releasing a pink blur and on the next second, Tsuna found himself sprawled on the floor with a familiar dark-haired girl on top on him, her face in a wide grin and a familiar violet hedgedog perch on top on her braided head.

"I knew it! I knew that was Mr. Sunflower's voice!"

"M-mae-chan?"

* * *

"Evening greetings, Tenth generation Vongola Famiglia. I am Mae of Cielarossa Famiglia. It's a pleasure meeting you all." Standing up from her low curtsy, Mae gave a cheeky grin to the stunned vongola (with the exception of Hibari who was standing at the doorway).

"Juudaime.. How old is she again?" Gokudera whispered.

"Eigth, and why are we whispering?"

"Uncle reborn… is my introduction weird? They are moving." Mae cried, interrupting Gokudera's response.

"No it's not. They're just a bunch of idiots."

"oh.."

"We are not!" Tsuna exclaimed, breaking the shock state his guardians was in. Being around the girl was like being around a royalty and who knew Reborn has a niece?

"Why didn't you say anything reborn?"

"You didn't ask"

"That wasn't the point!"

Ignoring Tsuna's protest, Reborn continued "I received a letter this morning saying that Mae was missing so I set out to find her right away and send Tsuna to gather his guardians in case I would need a back-up.. He's useless alone-"

"WHAT?"

"- but it turns out that Tsuna unknowingly found her, right Mae?"

"Yes! I was with Mr. Sunflower all afternoon!" Mae answered gleefully, making Reborn smirk in amusement, the guardians confused and Tsuna sweatdropped. "I told you that I'm also a hu-"

"And so" Began Reborn again "The Cielarossa, who was taking a few days of vacation in Japan has entrusted you with Mae until they depart three days from now." Turning his attention to Tsuna, Reborn's lips lift up in a well-known smirk. "Take care of her _Mr. Sunflower'._"

Tsuna's face flushed with embarrassment. "I'M HU-!"

"This is great Mr. Sunflower! We get to be together for three days! Now I don't want to go home… you have weird friends!"

"what?!"

"Mae-chan.. I'm h-"

"Dinner is served!"

"ARGH! WHY CAN'T PEOPLE LET ME SAY I'M HUM-!"

"AH! We have so many people tonight! I made a feast! I made your favorite Tsuna!"

"Mr. Sunflower! You even have a broccoli for a friend?!"

Tsuna sighed. "I give up"

* * *

**AN:** Don't forget to R&R! Your opinions are much appreciate (especially sora-chan!) but flames are no-no!

Happy sweet sixteen sora-hime!(though my story was a day late again)

Till next time folks!


End file.
